NWE: Nintendo Wrestling Entertianment
by soccerdude10
Summary: It's time. Where each Nintendo character gets their time to prove themselves worthy among others and have their shot at winning the Gold. From Steel Cage matches to Ladder Matches, Who will prevail and be the true NWE Champion? Read to find out!
1. Show 1: Main Event: 6 Man Battle Royal

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nintendo Or The WWE Moves! Now That that's done, Enjoy!

NWE Wrestling

* * *

(Fireworks shoot into the arena and thousands of fans scream)

Toad: Hello everyone I'm Toad! And This is my co-announcer, Goomba!

Goomba: Hey Everyone!

Toad: Welcome to Nintendo Wrestling! First of all we should you all for inviting us into your homes an I assure you, tonight will be a great night here on NWE!

Goomba: Yes It will! Because tonight, The main event will be a 6-man Battle Royal for the Number One contenders spot for the NWE Championship!

All of a sudden, the Mario Party 7 theme plays and Toadsworth walks down to the ring)

Toad: And Thats the NWE Chairman, Toadsworth!

(Crowd Boos)

Toadsworth: Alright, alright settle down. As you all know, tonight there Will be a 6-man battle royal for the Number one Contenders spot for the NWE Championship, which is currently held by Bowser! I say to, the 6-men competing in this Battle Royal to not even try because Bowser will simply crush you like he did to poor Old Mario!

The Super Mario Bros theme plays and Mario walks out onto the stage)

Goomba: Mario is not even going to go inside the ring, just going to stay on the stage and adress Toadsworth by there

Mario: Alright Listen up Toadsworth! Bowser cheated in that match! We all saw him beat me up with that sledge Hammer!

(Suddenly Bowser appears on the stage with the sledge hammer and starts to hit Mario with it)

Toad: Oh My God! Someone call the officials! This is insane!

Goomba: No wait! Here comes Luigi! He Just gave a driving headbutt to Bowser!

Bowser falls to the floor and has a hard time getting up. Luigi quickly Drags his Brother off the stage and to backstage before Bowser has time to get up.)

Toad: That Bowser Is worth nothing! If it wasn't for Peach and Us Toads he wouldn't be the famous villian he is now!

Goomba: I'd watch what you say Toad, Toadsworth is right there and may get ideas!

Toadsworth looks and laughs)

Toadsworth: Toad, If Mario wasn't always saving you from Bowser, you wouldn't be here today!

Toad: Yes I would!

Toadsworth: Then let's see shall we? Next week will be an interesting battle! Toad Vs. Bowser!

Goomba: That's not fair Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: You're right It's not. To even things Out, You'll be special guest referee of that match!

Goomba: Fine! _whsipers _Toad, don't worry. Toad?

(Toad faints on the spot.)

Goomba: Oh Boy. We'll be right back With some Tag Team Brawling between Fox and Falco and Wario and Waluigi!

COMMERCIAL.

Goomba: And we're back and Toad has come back to life!

Toad: Knock it off I just got scared. I will be facing Bowser in the ring next week!

( Bell rings)

Goomba: Well... who cares! The match has just started and Fox has just clotheslined Wario. But Wario is so fat he's not down yet.

Toad: He clotheslines him again and this time, he's down! Fox climbing the turnbuckle getting ready for the Moonsault!

Goomba: Fox is about to jump and- Wait! Waluigi sneaks up behind Fox and pulls his legs and Fox falls to the floor!

Toad: Oh No! Wario Just gave Fox The Warioan Spike! (Samoan Spike) The cover!

(1-2-)

Goomba: Fox kicks out. Wow Fox, amazingly managed to tag Falco and now Falco is in the ring, giving lefts and rights to Wario!

Toad: Falco Irishwhips Wario to the Turnbuckle!

Goomba: And Now he Headbutts Wario!

Toad: Whats This? Waluigi runs into the ring with a chair and Hits Falco with it!

(Bell rings)

Goomba: And Fox and Falco win the Tag-Team Championship becuase Waluigi is too dumb and wasn't born with a Brain

Waluigi: (hears the comment) I'll have you know I can count up to 10! (runs away)

Toad: We'll be back!

COMMERCIAL

Toad: And Now, our Main event, the 6-man Battle Royal!

(Super Mario Bros Theme is heard and Luigi comes out with Mario by his side)

Goomba: It seems Mario will be at ringside for this match! If he wants someone to win the title, before he can get back into the action, he wants it to be his brother.

(Super Mario World theme plays and Yoshi comes out to the ring)

Toad: Yoshi is the lightest wreslter in this match so that may affect him

(Donkey Kong country theme plays and Dk and Diddy come out to the ring)

Goomba: Well I don't think weight decides who wins matches. I mean look at next week between you and Bowser, you are defintatley I'd say around 200 pounds lighter then him but that won't make a difference!

(Toad faints again)

Goomba: Pfftt, Baby. Anyways and now the last two competitors, Link and Sonic are out in the ring and the match is about to start.

(Bell rings)

Goomba: Luigi goes straight for Sonic, while Link and Yoshi try to take out Dk and Diddy.

Toad: (getting up from the floor) Well I feel better! I'm not worried about my match against Bowser whatsoever!

Goomba: Then can you stop talking about it and explain the rules of this match?

Toad: Bafoon. Anyways, to eliminate a wrestler, you must throw him over the top rope of the ring. Once he is thrown out of the ring,

he is eliminated.

Goomba: Diddy tries to throw Link out of the ring But doesn't have enough strength! Dk is coming to help Diddy throw him over

but Link manages to fight Dk off and escapes Diddy!

Toad: Luigi and Sonic going at it with each other with Mario cheering Luigi on. Luigi has Sonic on the ropes and starts to constantly punch Sonic in the face!

Goomba: Yoshi is trying to stay clear of danger. But Diddy runs after him and tries to give him a clothesline but Yoshi ducks and Diddy misses! Yoshi lifts up Diddy and throws him out of the ring!

(Diddy eliminated)

Toad: Link is laughing at Diddy being eliminated! He better watch it because Dk is running after him and OUCH! Link gets hit with a Kongotackle! Now Dk easily lifts up Link and throws him out of the ring!

(Link eliminated)

Goomba: Luigi and Sonic Are still going at it with each other! OhHH Sonic gives a suplex to Luigi and is now going on the turnbuckle, preparing for the SonicRush! That is a powerful move! He jumps off the turnbuckle and comes full speed towards you!

Toad: What's this? Yoshi seeing the opportunity, Pushes Sonic off The Turnbuckle and Sonic is out!

(Sonic eliminated)

Goomba: It all comes down to Yoshi, Luigi and Dk

Toad: Luigi and Yoshi both look at Dk! They both grab Dk and throw him over the ring!

(Dk elminated)

Goomba: Yoshi and Luigi both giving each other punches.

Toad: Yoshi runs to the ropes and bounces back and clotheslines Luigi!

Goomba: He lifts Luigi and throws him out of the ring!

Toad: WAIT! Luigi isn't OFF The ring he's still holding on to the ropes on the outside of the ring!

Goomba: Yoshi is constantly punching him trying to make him let go but Luigi is hanging on!

(Bowser's Music hits)

Toad: Oh My God Here comes Bowser! He's going straight for Luigi! He's going to spea him but Luigi dodges it and he spears Yoshi insetad!

Goomba: Luigi jumps right back into the ring and lifts up Yoshi and throws him over! LUIGI IS THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER!

Toad: I cannot believe it! Luigi managed to actually win!

Goomba: We'll see you next week everyone Good night!

* * *

Hello everyone! Please Review! 


	2. Show 2: Main Event: Toad vs Bowser

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or WWE

Nintendo Wrestling

* * *

(Fireworks blast and thousands of fans scream)

Toad: Welcome to Nintendo Wrestling! I'm Toad-

Goomba: And I'm the one and only Goomba!

Toad: Not exactly there's a bunch of Goombas out in the Mushroom Kingdom

Goomba: You shouldn't be talking Toad!

Toad: Why not?

Goomba: You should be focusing on your match against Bowser tonight!

Toad: You're right! I'll have you know I actually trained for this event and I'm Ready!

Goomba: Hurray for you. That match IS the main event for tonight so the commentators replacing us for that match will be none other than Chunky and Dixie Kong!

Toad: But what we have now is some Diva Action! It'll be the lovely Peach against Birdo for the NWE Women's Championship!

Goomba: And that's next!

COMMERCIAL

Toad: Welcome back!

(Peach's Theme is heard and Peach comes out to the ring)

Toad: Peach looking lovely as usual.

Goomba: I see what you mean. But the question is, do you mean it or are you just sucking up?

Toad: Oh Be Quiet.

(A Smooth Remix of SMB2 plays and Birdo comes out to the ring)

Goomba: I'm surprised why Yoshi isn't with her.

Toad: After that spear he got from Bowser last week, he decided to take this show off to relax. That spear was severe!

(A clip of the Spear is shown)

Goomba: Shysa!

Toad: (stares at Goomba) never again.

Goomba: I just wanted to try my Goldmember imitation.

(Bell rings)

Toad: Anyways, Birdo and Peach exchanging slaps between each other.

Goomba: Peach finally stops and Irish-whips Birdo to the corner.

Toad: Peach backs up and charging towards Birdo for her Flying Butt Attack! That is one powerful move! She jumps up, and bashes you right in the face!

Goomba: Peach going for it but OH! Birdo is able to kick her just in time!

Toad: Birdo recovers and clotheslines Peach while she's not looking.

Goomba: And look at this! Birdo Jumps on top of Peach and Is just punching her in the face!

Toad: But Peach turns it around and now Birdo is the one being punched!

Goomba: I got to hand it to Peach. She knows how to turn a situation against her and put it in her favor.

Toad: I know what you mean. And that is exactly what's going to happen in my match tonight.

Goomba: Are you saying Bowser is gonna have the advantage and you'll turn it around? Wow I wouldn't like to be the disadvantaged in THAT Match.

Toad: (Faints)

Goomba: We should really have a bucket of ice water at the announcement table each show Anyways, Peach goes for the cover.

(1...2...)

Goomba: And Kick out by Birdo. Now she punches Peach and is setting up for her special, Bow-merang! She whips her bow as her opponent as an Irish whip!

Toad: (getting up) She shoots Her Bow and WOW Peach dodges it!

Goomba: And Peach with the Parasol Attack!

Toad: SHE HITS IT.

Goomba: The cover!

(1..2..3)

Toad: And Peach is The new Women's Champion!

(Peach smiles and raises up her new title)

Goomba: We'll be back!

COMMERICAL

Toad: And welcome back! Our next match is Donkey Kong vs. King K.Rool!

(Donkey Kong Country theme plays and Donkey Kong comes out with Diddy, Dixie and Chunky)

Goomba: Well here comes Donkey Kong and all his friends.

(Dixie and Chunky head over to the announcement table)

Toad: Well this is a surprise!

Chunky: Just thought we'd warm up our announcing skills and help you commentate this match.

Dixie: And cheer on DK. (laughs)

(King K.Rool theme plays and he comes out to the ring)

Toad: Eek! Look at his size! (Shrieks)

Goomba: Now, Now Toad. We don't need another faint.

Toad: Right, right. Well the bell just rang and King K.Rool is chopping DK In the chest!

Dixie: Comeon! Get him DK!

Chunky: I think you got your wish Dixie. DK Just blocked a chop of his and is now giving lefts and rights to King.K Rool!

Goomba: Wow look at that suplex by DK!

Toad: You mean effort! DK Can barley lift him up! Oh King.K Rool turns it around a ooh German Suplex!

Dixie: Oh No! Not the Clap Slam!

Chunky: King K. Rool Bounces off the Ropes and Slams onto you while Squeezing your head together!

Toad: Oh No he hits it! DK Is out cold!

Dixie: Nooo! (Slides in to the ring)

Goomba: Is Dixie Mad? She just gave a low blow to King. K Rool!

(Bell Rings)

Chunky: Well that low blow was illegal so King K. Rool wins the match due to disqualification.

Toad: Well, that's a cue for us to leave now!

Goomba: So long everyone! Hope you enjoy the main event! And during commercial...Say some prayers for Toad.

Toad: I heard that!

COMMERCIAL

Dixie: Alright we're back everyone!

Chunky: Just in time for our main event!

Dixie: I know what it is! Toad vs. Bowser!

Chunky: That is right!

( Pipe Level Music plays and Goomba enters the ring)

Dixie: Well Goomba is the special guest ref so I'd figured He'll try and help Toad out in this match

(SMB3 Map Music plays and Toad enters the ring)

Chunky: Yeah you're right but I don't It'll really help against a match with Bowser!

(Bowser's Castle music plays and Bowser enters the ring)

Dixie: Toad is petrified!

Chunky: And Goomba is nervous as well!

(Bell Rings)

Dixie: Bowser goes straight for Toad but Toad backs away from him

Chunky: Bowser charges for Toad and with ease is able to grab him.

Dixie: And Bowser suplex's Toad! Ouch!

Chunky: Bowser goes for another suplex!

Dixie: Toad looks like a rag doll out there!

Chunky: Bowser throws Toad to the turnbuckle and OUCH Bowser is able to easily give a super suplex to Toad off the turnbuckle!

Dixie: Bowser can easily finish this match quickly but instead wants to continue his assault on Toad!

Chunky: Bowser lifts up Toad and smacks him across the face! And Toad falls to the floor again.

(Goomba starts to argue with Bowser)

Dixie: Good for Goomba! He's telling Bowser straight that it's unfair what hes doing!

Chunky: What's Bowser doing? He's going to give a choke slam to Goomba!

(SMB Music Plays and Luigi runs to the ring)

Dixie: It's Luigi! It's Luigi!

Chunky: LUIGI ENTERS THE RING AND GIVES A SUPER JUMP TO BOWSER! ( the Super Jump in Melee)

(Mario and Peach Run to the ring)

Dixie: HERE COMES MARIO AND PEACH!

Chunky: MARIO SLIDES IN THE RING AND SHOOTS A FIREBALL AT BOWSER!

Dixie: MARIO AND LUIGI DRAG TOAD OVER BOWSER'S BODY FOR THE COVER!

(1…2…)

Chunky: OH MY GOODNES! BOWSER IS ABLE TO KICK OUT!

(The crowd is in shock)

Dixie: Bowser Is real tough!

Chunky: Toad is Out cold and Bowser is quickly recovering from that assault!

Dixie: How did Bowser Kick out?

( Bowser gets up and glares at Luigi)

Chunky: WHAT THE? BOWSER GETS OUT OF THE RING AND IS HEADING FOR LUIGI!

Dixie: Bowser GIVES A CHOKE SLAM TO LUIGI OH MY GOD!

Chunky: Now he's heading for Mario!

Dixie: And a choke slam on Mario!

Chunky: He's looking at Peach but she manages to get away from him!

Dixie: Bowser enters the ring again and he lifts up Toad!

Chunky: He grabs Toad and Places him on the Top Turnbuckle!

Dixie: Bowser climbs it and OH MY GOD HE'S SETTING UP A CHOKE SLAM ON THE TURNBUCKLE! IS HE MAD!

Chunky: HE DOES IT! HE GIVES A CHOKE SLAM TO TOAD ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

Dixie: THE COVER

(1…2…3)

Chunky: Well no one could have survived that!

Dixie: We'll see you next week. Oh My Goodness. Bye….

(Screen fades showing Mario, Luigi and Toad motionless on the floor)

* * *

Well There you have it show 2! Please read and review! 


	3. Show 3: Main Event: Wario Bros vs Luigi

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or WWE

**Nintendo Wrestling**

(Fireworks blast and thousands of fans scream)

Kammy: Welcome to Nintendo Wrestling! I'm Kammy and I will be replacing Toad this evening. He is recovering from that assault from Bowser.

Boo: And I'm Boo. Goomba is still in shock from what happened last week so he asked me to replace him!

(Mario Party 7 theme plays and Toadsworth walks to the ring)

Toadsworth: Hey everyone! Welcome to tonight's show of NWE! Now, yesterday me and DK went for coffee at Starbeans café Mmm Good! Anyways, he was upset about that Battle Royal incident 2 weeks ago when Yoshi and and Luigi teamed up on him. Now I can't give him the Title but I can give him a title. Or a title shot anyway. I will make a tournament for the Intercontinental championship! The contestants are, DK, Banjo, Wario, King Boo, King K.Rool, and-

(Suddenly, A Dance remix of Metroid is heard And Samus walks out on stage)

Kammy What's Samus doing here?

Toadsworth Samus get lost I'm trying to explain something!

Samus: That's the point. I want to be in that explanation!

Boo: What??

Toadsworth: What do you mean?

Samus: I think I've proved myself here that I am no match for the females here and I want to go for the Intercontinental title!

Toadsworth: Ha what's makes you think you're worthy?

Samus Well I've beaten up Riddley several times…

Toadsworth: You know you're right I'll put you in the tournament! Infact, the first round will be today and it will be a fatal fourway! Samus vs. Banjo vs. Wario vs. King K. Rool! And that will be now!

(Samus is in shock as suddenly, the rest of the participants run onto the stage where the brawl starts)

* * *

**FIRST MATCH: SAMUS vs WARIO vs KING K. ROOL vs BANJO **

(Bell rings)

Kammy Well all four start on each other giving each other lefts and rights. And remember folks! The first man to pin someone INSIDE the ring will win the match and qualify!

_As the match started, Wario ran straight towards Banjo, who at the moment, was blind sighted and body slammed him. King.K Rool on the other hand, stood and did nothing. He only just glared at Samus who was confused._

Kammy: Samus looks confident and runs at King. K Rool and punches him in the face!

(Crowd starts to cheer for Samus)

Boo: Banjo tires to escape from Wario but Wario grabs Banjo and gives him a suplex and hits King.K Rool in the process

King.K Rool, who was upset at Wario accidently hitting him, forgot about Samus and tackled Wario to the floor, managing Banjo to break free.

Kammy: Wow what a tackle!

Boo: Samus is able to get back up and recompose and goes for Banjo. Chops from Samus on Banjo! And now a clothesline!

Kammy: Shes setting up for her special Laserthrow! She grabs you so tightly, lifts you up and throws you! It can really hurt when you're being thrown with her laser!

Boo: Oh but King. K Rool comes and goes right after the leg of Samus!

Samus, helplessly tries to fight back at K. Rool.

Boo: Here comes Wario and- wait a minute roll up!

Kammy: Is Wario in? No he's not King.K Rool kicks out.

_King.K Rool, wanted to regain his stamina so he went to rest upon the turnbuckle. Wario, though, didn't give up on K. Rool and Irish-whiped him to the opposite turnbuckle._

Goomba: Wait! K. Rool is able to reverse it and gets a hit on Wario, giving him the distinct advantage!

Kammy: King. K Rool setting up for the KongoSlam! He picks you up and slams you back down!

Boo: But wait! Banjo gets up and kicks Wario and King K. Rool is free!

_Banjo threw Wario to the ropes swiftly, and as Wario bounced back, Banjo slammed him back down._

Boo: And now, Banjo heads towards the ropes and bounces off it and OUCH! Big leg-drop on Wario!

Kammy: Now he's heading on the turnbuckle ready to pound Wario off from it!

_Just as Banjo was about to jump off, King. K Rool came and pushed him off the ropes, making Banjo land hard at ringside. King K. Rool, now headed on top of the turnbuckle and jups off it, heading down towards Wario._

Kammy: BAM He hits it! But wait her comes Samus!

_Samus, seeing the ref distracted from Banjo's falling, gave a hard low-blow to King. K Rool._

Goomba: Hah Samus is now acting all innocent!

Boo: King. K Rool resting on the ropes and Samus heads to the opposite corner. She does some backflips and is heading towards King. K Rool and Bam! Backspring Elbow!

Samus posed for the excited crowd.

Kammy: No wait! Banjo is trying to get in! A little bit shaky from that push but still he gets in and rolls up King. K Rool!

(1..2..3)

Boo: Banjo did it!

Kammy: But that was cheap! He saw Samus hit King. K Rool and took advantage of it and rolled him up!

Samus glared over at Banjo who stole her win. Banjo though, simply laughed and mocked Samus of his victory. Wario and King. K Rool started to get up and were surprised that Banjo won, which seemed liked Samus' victory.

( Toadsworth comes back to the ring)

Boo: Is he done talking??

Toadsworth: Now. Banjo will be in the finals for the Intercontinental championship! But that's not what I want to talk to you about! Two weeks from Now, we will have our first PPV Event ever! It will be NWE: Melee! There will be six matches there and only one match has been confirmed so far. The Intercontinental Championship! The other matches will soon be confirmed.

Kammy: Wow our first Pay-Per-View! This is Big! But unfortunately, we need to go to commercial! We'll be back!

* * *

**(COMMERCIAL)**

**(INTERVIEW SEGMENT)**

Toadette: Hello I'm Toadette and I'm here interviewing the one and only Mario!

Mario: Hello everyone!

(Mario gets a huge cheer from the listening crowd)

Toadette: Now Mario, since you are injured, do you know when you WILL Come back?

Mario: It is official. I will be returning to the ring after NWE: Melee!

(Crowd cheers)

Toadette: Thank you Mario!

Kammy: Well that's exciting! Mario coming back! Also, we now know the main event! Luigi and Yoshi vs, Wario and Waluigi! Wario demanded they have a rematch against anyone and this happened!

**(BACKSTAGE)**

(Pikachu is backstage with Jigglypuff, flirting with her)

Pikachu: You know Jigglypuff, if I could re-arange the alphabets, I'd put U and I Together.

Jigglypuf: (laughs) Oh Pikachu…

(Suddenly, Mewtwo interrupts)

Pikachu: Mewtwo, can't you see I'm sort of in a moment?

Mewtwo: This is more important.

(Jigglypuff gets turned off and leaves the two)

Pikachu: Jigglypuff wait! (glares at Mewtwo) Are you happy? You just ruined a perfect opportunity for me!

Mewtwo: Oh well. What I wanted to say was, I think it's pretty clear you and I are the best Pokemon here and how about we make a faction together? I'm sure we can beat little runts like Pichu and Mew- We'd make a great team here and really make a name for ourselves.

(Mew interrupts)

Mew: Don't mean to bother but Runts? You shouldn't be talking to the source of your creation like that! And, making a name for yourself? You've made a name for yourself alright. All it did is make the fans hate you! (laughs)

Mewtwo: Oh please like I'm afraid of you.

Pikachu: No Mew is right! And I'll show you how you call Pichu a little runt and ruin my chances with Jigglypuff tonight! 1 on 1! Right Now!

Mew: (Glares) I'll see you In the ring Hahahahaha! (leaves)

* * *

MATCH 2: MEWTWO vs PIKACHU 

(Mewtwo's theme plays and he enters the ring)

Kammy: Well our next match is infact, Pikachu vs Mewtwo!

(Bell rings)

_Both Mewtwo and Pikachu are at opposite sides of each other. Mewtwo seemed calm but Pikachu was furious for what happened backstage before. Pikachu ran toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo, tried to grab him, but with Pikachu's speed, he was able to dodge him and sneak up on behind him and give him a shock._

Kammy: He tries to grab the arm but Mewtwo quickly reverses it and is now the one pulling on Pikachu's arm! No wait Pikachu reverses it now!

Boo: Pikachu now has Mewtwo in a lock and is elbowing him to the face!

Mewtwo, though, was able to break free from the hold and quickly threw Pikachu away from himself and onto the ropes.

Kammy: Pikachu bounces back and a hard clothesline to the small fragile head of Pikachu.

Boo: Pikachu runs to the corner and gets up. He circles the ring but Mewtwo is just calmly starring at him!

Kammy: Mewtwo attacks him and OUCH! He gets him on the Ropes!

Boo: Now he's heading back for Pikachu and he lifts up Pikachu and he slams right into the ropes!

Kammy: Pikachu out cold and Mewtwo goes for the pin.

(1..2..-)

Boo: Kick out!

Kammy: Pikachu gets up and headbutts Mewtwo! Now he's climbing the turnbuckle!

Boo: Mewtwo a little but dizzy and Pikachu jumps off it But OH! Mewtwo GETS HIM IN MIDAIR! SUPLEX!

Kammy: The cover!

(1…2…3)

Boo: And Mewtwo wins this!

(Pikachu angerly leaves the ring as Mewtwo Cheers in the ring but suddenly, the lights dim and soon turn off)

Kammy: What's going on?

Boo: I CAN'T SEE.

Kammy: Hey NO FRISKING.

(The crowd hushes between each other but then suddenly, the lights turn back on and Mew is in the ring face to face with Mewtwo)

Mew: Can a copy SURVIVE THIS? (physic blasts Mewtwo across the ring)

Boo: Wow Mew is powerful!

(Mew quietly leaves, leaving Mewtwo stunned)

**(COMMERICAL)**

Boo: Welcome back everyone!

Kammy: We have learnt that Mewtwo has challenged Mew to a match at Melee!

Boo: It will be, a brawl of two versions! (laughs)

Kammy: Now Boo what do you think will happen right now between Luigi and Yoshi vs Wario and Waluigi?

Boo: I expect someone to be severly bruised right now!

Kammy: (laughs) Well that's now!

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: LUIGI and YOSHI vs The WARIO BROS.**

(Yoshi's theme plays and he comes down to the ring)

Boo: Yoshi seems healed after Bowser's assault on him 2 weeks ago!

(The crowd hushes as the lights dim. The SMB Music plays as Luigi comes storming out. He waves to the loudly cheering fans)

Kammy: He sure does! You know, Luigi should thank Bowser really.

Boo: What? What are you talking about? Luigi didn't WANT That to happen to Yoshi!

(Wario and Waluigi's theme plays and the duo comes out on motorcycles. They drive down to the ring and enter the ring as loud Boos are heard)

(Bell rings)

Kammy: Luigi is starting with Waluigi

(The two instantly go for each other)

Boo: Well he gave him the #1 contenders spot. For all you of confused fans out there, #1 contender means that the wrestler who is the #1 contender will receive a title shot for the champion he is going after. It's basically you're reward when you are deserving for a title.

_It's a battle of strength between Luigi and Waluigi. Luigi, seems to be the stronger man and is able to get an advantage and hit Waluigi followed by a quick clothesline. Waluigi, though, immediately got up but Luigi did it again to him, wearing Waluigi out a little._

Kammy: Now he Irishwhips Waluigi to the corner. Waluigi laying restless. Luigi dashes for him and Headbutts Waluigi!

_Luigi, started to receive a lot of momentum. Just as he was about to hit Waluigi again, Wario tried to enter the ring, distracting the ref and making Luigi look over to what was happening._

(Waluigi slowly gets up and pulls a hammer from behind him)

Kammy: Hey Waluigi had a hammer hidden on him! Oh no the ref is distracted and BAM He hits Luigi! Waluigi quickly disposes the weapon just as the ref turns.

Boo: Stupid Wario Brothers! Waluigi goes for the cover but Kick out.

Kammy: Luigi slowly gets up and Waluigi goes for a hit but Luigi dodges it.

Luigi, desperately tried to receive a tag from Yoshi. But Yoshi was on the ringside beating up on Wario. Luigi sighed a little as Waluigi smacked Luigi around some more.

(Yoshi sees Luigi wants to make a tag on jumps on the ropes)

Boo: Okay Yoshi is going to tag him but What's he doing? He's taunting! HE'S-HE-S LEAVING THE RING.

(Bowser comes out to the stage and smirks)

Kammy: Luigi is helpless and is desperately looking at Yoshi!

(Yoshi just continues to Walk up the ramp and meets up with Bowser)

Boo: Bowser IS GIVING HIM CASH! YES CASH!

(Yoshi receives the cash from Bowser, laughs and leaves the stage while Waluigi Tags Wario)

Kammy: I'm-I'm Speechless! Poor Luigi! Now Wario is setting up for the Warioan Spike! And he hits Luigi with it! Poor Luigi!

(Bowser shakes his head and signals a gesture which makes Wario nod)

Boo: The Wario Bros leave the ring and go and get Hammers OH NO.

(The two get in the ring and look down at Luigi)

Kammy: The Warios are laughing and BAM. THEY HIT LUIGI WITH THE HAMMERS.

(Bowser nods and the bell rings)

Boo: It seems The Warios are working for Bowser! What was this for?

Bowser: Luigi you don't have a clue what's happening so I'll explain it to you. Wario,Waluigi, and Yoshi; are working for me. I sent them here to Shake you up and give you a taste of what is yet to come. Because at Melee, It'll be ME VS YOU IN A NO DQ MATCH.

(Crowd is shocked)

Kammy: A NO DQ MATCH! THIS IS NOT FAIR LUIGI CAN'T SURVIVE!

Bowser: And I have more news for you! Play the video!

(The giant screen turns on and everyone has their attention towards the screen)

Boo: WHAT IN THE WORLD?

(The giant screen shows Mario and Peach tied up on a chair in an empty looking room)

Bowser: I have kidnapped Mario and Peach so that I KNOW Your friends won't help you! If you BEAT ME AT MELEE, I'll let them go! But If I BEAT YOU, I get to MARRY PEACH)

(Peach has a VERY frightful and worried look on her face)

Kammy: BOWSER CAN'T DO THIS HE JUST CAN'T!

Bowser: So rest up Luigi. Because Not only is the title on the line, but so are your friends.

(Bowser drops the Mic and he and the Wario Bros. leave the stage)

Boo: This… can't be….

* * *

OMG SHOCKING. LOL. Sorry took so long to update. Just didn't have the time. Please READ AND REVIEW. 


	4. Show 4: Mystery Main Event

Disclaimer: I don't Own Nintendo or WWE!

**Nintendo Wrestling**

* * *

Goomba: Welcome everyone to Nintendo Wrestling! I'm Goomba and here beside is my partner Toad!

Toad: Hey everyone! It's nice to see you all again!

Goomba: We are just ONE WEEK Away from Melee and the tension is rising here in NWE.

Toad: You better believe it! From a simple Title match, The stakes have gone up even more! If Bowser wins against Luigi at Melee, not only does he retain the title, but he gets to marry Peach!

Goomba: And no one wants to see that happen! Absolutely no one!

Toad: If he wins, No one can say otherwise about the whole marriage!

Goomba: It truly is a risky match!

Toad: And we have learnt about our Main event tonight! It's Luigi Vs Yoshi! It seems someone wants pay-back!

* * *

(Yoshi's Theme plays and Yoshi with Birdo who has the Women's belt, appear on stage. They slowly walk to the ring laughing)

Goomba: What's he laughing about???

Toad: We'll see!

Yoshi: (gets mic) Now, hello everyone! (crowd boos) You know I find this funny. I was always friends with Mario. ALWAYS. But when I saw he came to help Mario, instead of me when I was down, It was a turnoff. So I decided to get revenge and side with his nemesis, BOWSER (Crowd boos)

Birdo: (with Mic) Everyone says Luigi and Daisy are the most dominant couple here. Well I think they're wrong. Why? Well Yoshi wasn't the man beat down in the ring last week, and Daisy Isn't the one who Toadsworth gave the Women's Champ too! (holds out Women's belt)

Goomba: Hey Isn't that Peach's Title!

Toad: It Is!

(Suddenly, Luigi's theme plays and Luigi and Daisy appear on stage, starring down Yoshi and Birdo.)

Luigi: (with a mic) Yoshi It wasn't my fault you got speared 3 weeks ago! I was sorry It happened to you but now I see your just a whiny baby who needs his bottle! And If you want it, I'll give it to you Oh will I!

Goomba: Luigi and Daisy run to the ring and OH Luigi spears Yoshi as Daisy and Birdo start a catfight!

(Toadsworth's theme plays as He comes out on stage)

Toadsworth: Hey You guys stop it! And Daisy don't be upset about you not having the title because It'll be you Vs Birdo at Melee for it! If you four are so mad with each other, we'll change the Main event around! Now It's a Mixed Tag-Team match! That way you can all get some practice before Melee! (Toadsworth leaves the stage)

Goomba: Wow a mixed-tag team match! That should be interesting! We'll be back!

* * *

MATCH ONE: Qualifying Match: KING BOO vs DK 

Toad: And we're back! If you didn't know, this is the final qualifying match for the Intercontinental Match at Melee! Banjo will be in it and this match will see who his opponent is!

( The Boo Mansion Level Music plays as King Boo comes out to the ring)

Goomba: DK Already in the ring and the Bell rings.

Toad: Dk throws the first few punches at King Boo and manages to Throw him to the corner. And a nasty headbut by DK!

Goomba: Dk puts King Boo on the top turnbuckle and suplex's him from there.

Toad: And now an Irish-whip to the Ropes but King Boo holds back!

Goomba: King boo chopping Dk and he throws DK To the ropes, DK comes back and DK Counters and kicks Boo in the head!

(Banjo appears on stage, looking at the fight happening in the ring)

Toad: DK, A little bit distracted from Banjo coming onto the stage.

Goomba: Uh oh! Here comes Boo and BAM Body slam!

(Banjo starts to laugh at DK)

Toad: Now that wasn't nice!

Goomba: Wait a minute here comes Samus! She's beating up on Banjo!

Toad: Now Boo is getting distracted and DK Congo Slams him!

Goomba: The cover!

(1…2…3)

Toad: And DK is going to face Banjo for the intercontinental championship at Melee!

(DK Looks at Samus. Samus nods and leaves the stage)

Goomba: We'll be right back!

* * *

(Backstage, Wario and Waluigi are talking)

Wario: Hehehe we really showed Luigi last week.

Waluigi: And how strong of a team we really are!

Wario: We're probably the strongest team in NWE!

(Fox and Falco interrupt)

Fox: "strongest"?

Falco: Oh please you had trouble beating up one person, and in my books that doesn't make you the best here.

Wario: And how would you know!

Fox: There's a reason why we're tag-team champions. The strongest tag **team**.

Waluigi: Well, we challenge you for it!

Wario: Yah! Melee Us vs. you!

(Fox and Falco look at each other and nod)

Fox: Fine. See you on Sunday. (they leave)

Goomba: Wow a title match for the tag-team titles at Melee!

Toad: Let's look at our card for Melee shall we? Luigi vs. Bowser, Daisy vs. Birdo, Fox and Falco vs Wario and Waluigi, DK vs. Banjo, and we just got word of Mew vs. Mewtwo!

* * *

**MATCH TWO: GANNONDORF vs LINK**

**MWAHAHAH IT'S ME GANNONDORF! - Gannondorf's Theme**

Toad: What a weird theme song opener.

Goomba: You're judging a wrestler by his theme?

Toad: Well it does shape the wrestler in the business.

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA'S THEME - Link's Theme**

(Link comes down to the ring and enters)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! First, from Hyrule, Gannondorf! And the challenger, from Hyrule aswell, LINK!

(Bell rings)

Goomba: I really don't understand you Toad!

_Link and Gannondorf, run towards each other and find themselves in a match of strength, which each trying to get the better end of the other. Gannondorf is able to out-strength Link and kicks him in the gut._

Toad: I'm not a complex person Big G!

_Gannondorf throws Link towards the ropes but Link is able to hold himself on the rope. Link bounces off the ropes and gives a boot to Gannondorf on the head._

Toad and Goomba: OUCH!

_Link lifts up Gannondorf with all his strength and gives him a suplex. Gannondorf though, gets straight back up._

Goomba: Link, was in a battle royal a few weeks back for the Number one contenders spot for the WWE Championship where he put on a good performance!

Toad: And we can see by the looks of it he's putting another one now!

_Link, bounces back on the rope only to be checked down to the floor by Gannondorf. Link got back up, but Gannondorf clotheslined him. _

_Gannondorf picks up Link, and throws him to a corner. He comes charging into Link._

Goomba: Uhoh this isn't good!

Toad: Wait WHAT HAPPENED?

_Link in the nick of time, swiftly got out of the way of Gannondorf's stampede leaving Gannondorf only to hit the turnbuckle. Link climbs onto Gannondorf and starts giving him lefts and rights on the face._

(Crowd starts counting the numbers of Punches being given to Gannondorf)

Goomba: Gannondorf, a manly beast who stops at nothing to get what he wants.

_The refs calls for Link to stop punching Gannondorf. Link stops and gets off Gannondorf._

_Link, grabs Gannondorf and irishwhips him to the other turnbuckle now. _

Toad: Link doing the exact same thing But-

Goomba: HEY!

_Gannondorf hold Link dead in his tracks and gives him a nasty headbutt._

Goomba: OW!

_Gannondorf starts to steam a little and picks up Link. Link, a little dizzy simply stands motionless in the ring._

Toad: Uh-Oh I don't like the looks of this!

_Gannondorf, gives Link a warlock punch sending Link straight to the ground. Gannondorf pins Link._

Goomba: 1-2-3 and It's over.

(Bell rings and Gannondor's theme starts to play again)

Announcer: Here's your winner, Gannondorf!

Toad: Wow that must have been painful for Link!

Goomba: Well Gannondorf is strong, do you want him to not be strong?

Toad: Well I- HEY!

(Gannondorf sweeps up Toad's chair and heads back into the ring)

Goomba: Someone stop him! (looks at Toad)

Toad: Dream on Pal.

(Gannondorf, gives a maniacal smile and slams the chair right onto Link's face)

Goomba: OWW!!

(Gannondorf leaves, leaving Link alone in the ring)

Toad: How uncalled for! We'll be right back folks!

(COMMERCIAL)

* * *

Goomba: Hey everyone! Now It's time for our Main Event!

Toad: Indeed it is! We'll have updates on Link throughout the remainder of the night to see what kind of condition he's in.

**THE MAN IN GREEN,SUPER-LUIGI- Luigi's Theme**

(The crowd gives a huge reaction)

(Link and Daisy come out on stage and wave to the fans)

Announcer: The following contest is a mixed tag-team contest scheduled for one fall! Making their way to the ring, from the Mushroom Kingdom, the team of Luigi and Daisy!

(Luigi and Daisy enter the ring, as Luigi poses on the turnbuckle and Daisy laughs and points to the fans)

Toad: Now Luigi and Daisy both aspiring to be their own respective champions over here! Luigi going for the gold on Sunday against Bowser and Daisy going against Birdo!

**DODODODOODOD- Super Mario World- Yoshi's Theme**

(Yoshi and Birdo come out and enter the ring)

(Crowd boos)

(Yoshi and Birdo pose and then walk down to the ring)

Toad: Last week, Yoshi screwed over Luigi by not tapping him when he needed to! He then left the stage and received cash from Bowser, who he obviously was working for!

(Bell rings and Luigi and Yoshi will start)

Goomba: Least we forget how Birdo, somehow received the Women's Title from Toadsworth!

_Luigi instantly goes for the clothesline on Yoshi. This happens a few more times._

Toad: You can see the intensity in Luigi's eyes!

Goomba: Well yah he's upset about last week!

_Yoshi tires to punch Luigi but Luigi is able to dodge it and sneak up on behind Yoshi and grab him. He forcefully picks up Yoshi and runs towards the turnbuckle, slamming Yoshi right into it._

Toad: I can tell Goomba, I can tell!

Goomba: We got an update from Link, He is okay and has challenged Gannondorf to a match at Melee!

_Luigi starts giving kicks to Yoshi's neck constantly as Yoshi can't stop it. Luigi finally stops, climbs the turnbuckle and grabs up Yoshi by the neck, giving Yoshi nowhere to put his legs._

Goomba: Toad look at this hold!

Toad: Luigi choking the life out of Yoshi! Yoshi is struggling getting out of that hold!

_Birdo, quickly calls to the ref. The ref goes up to Birdo as she starts to flirt with the ref, allowing Yoshi to give an eye rake to Luigi! Luigi, quickly lets go of the hold and turns his attention to the pain in his eyes._

(Crowd boos)

Goomba: What a dirty move by Yoshi! Birdo, distracted the ref giving Yoshi the chance to poke Luigi right into the eye!

_Luigi, still focusing on his eyes, receives a deadly spear from Yoshi! _

Toad: Yoshi with the cover! 1-2- AND KICK OUT!

_Yoshi starts to work on Luigi stomping him on every part of his body. _

Yoshi: (shouting) You like how that spear felt! Now you know how it feels!

_Yoshi picks up Luigi and throws him onto the ropes. As Luigi came back though, he was able to dodge Yoshi's grab on him. He bounced on the ropes again, Luigi, with the ounce of strength he had left, gave a driving headbutt to Yoshi!_

Goomba: Will you look at that!!

Toad: Luigi, was able to give a driving headbutt to Yoshi! The move wear he gives you a headbutt in mid-air! Now he's going to need to tag!

_With both men on the floor, it was a matter of who tagged first. Both girls reached out their hands to Yoshi and Luigi. With everything they had, they were both able to tag at the exact same time!_

Goomba: And now the divas are in!

_Daisy instantly, jumped on top of Birdo and started to give her lefts and rights to the face!_

Toad: Daisy, just not letting go of Birdo!

Goomba: She's very angry at Birdo for cheating the belt out of Peach!

_Daisy gets off of Birdo and picks her up. She irishwhips her to the corner but Birdo is able to counter it and sends Daisy to the corner._

_With Birdo coming full speed, Daisy is able to jump right over Birdo and onto the turnbuckle! She grabs Birdo's head by her two legs, jumps off the turnbuckle and slams Birdo down with her legs!_

Toad: Daisy is very athletic! That was a nice move!

_Daisy pins Birdo._

Goomba: 1-2 and Kick out!

_Now, both men are up on their feet and rested. Birdo slowly gets up and slaps Daisy. Daisy, responds back with a slap of her own! Daisy goes for a grab on Birdo but Birdo counters it and has Daisy in a handlock. She quickly stops it though and pushes Daisy to the ground and goes to tag Yoshi._

Toad: Birdo tags Yoshi which means Luigi is now the legal man!

_Luigi gets back in only to be clotheslined by Yoshi. Yoshi goes for the ropes, bounces off of it and gives a baseball slide to Luigi's head!_

Toad: Wait a minute Toad what's Yoshi doing?

Goomba: He's going on the turnbuckle for the Ground Pound! He ground pounds you from the top rope! It's a deadly move!

_Yoshi poses for the crowd (which gets boos) before jumping off for a ground pound. But, Daisy comes out of nowhere and pushes Yoshi off the turnbuckle!_

Toad: Daisy just pushed Yoshi off! Now he lands back in the ring!

Goomba: Uh-Oh I don't think Birdo is happy about that! She's marching over to Daisy with an angry look on her face!

_Birdo spears Daisy on ringside while on the inside, Luigi is able to recomponse and gets back up. Yoshi, gets up aswell. _

(Crowd is standing on their feet insanely cheering)

Toad: Uh-oh WE all know what's coming next!

Goomba: Yes we do!

_Luigi, sees Yoshi is looking straight at him, starts to smile and get's ready to do a move._

Toad: Luigi is going to do the Super Jump on Yoshi!

Goomba: OHH YEAH! That is one powerful uppercut! Poor Yoshi!

_Luigi starts to smile even more and poses for the crowd_

(Crowd cheers even more)

Goomba: He's going to do it!

Toad: I can't watch!

_Luigi, seeing the time is right, runs over to Yoshi and gives him a Super Jump! _

Goomba: HE DID IT!

(Crowd starts to go wild)

Toad: AND HERE'S THE COVER!

Toad, Goomba, and Crowd: 1 - 2 ……………………3!

(Bell rings as Luigi's theme plays)

Goomba: LUIGI DID IT!

Announcer: Here's your winners, Luigi and Daisy!

(Daisy gets back into the ring and hugs Luigi)

Toad: Truly a remarkable match.

(Yoshi and Birdo, leave the ring glaring at both Luigi and Daisy as they head up the ramp. Luigi and Daisy only laugh at them)

Goomba: Well, I think this what enough payback for Luigi don't you think?

Toad: It sure was! Good for Luigi!

* * *

(As Yoshi and Birdo leave the stage, another figure enters, it's Bowser)

Goomba: What's Bowser doing here?

(Bowser, simply just smiles and looks onto Luigi, clapping)

Goomba: I guess It's a taunt….

Bowser: Congrats Luigi. That was a good match. You've impressed me! But, at Melee, the match won't only be decided on talent. Oh no, for you see, weapons can do a lot of harm when being used. So Luigi, watch out!

Luigi: (with a mic) I'm not afraid of you Bowser. I'll woop you right here and now!

Bowser: (laughing) We'll see on Sunday. (Bowser leaves)

Goomba: We'll see you at Melee folks! Goodbye!

* * *

Read and Review! 


End file.
